


For the OnlyFans

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, NSFW, Omorashi, Omovember, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Day 8: Day 8:Desperate while in costumeMichael put a poll on his only fans and agrees to dress as a slutty cat for a set of photos. His partner suggests he should take full advantage of being in such a cute outfit.This is a kink fic, please read and understand the tags.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Omovember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Kudos: 19





	For the OnlyFans

**Author's Note:**

> lol pee.

Day 8:Desperate while in costume

Micheal, or rather Jay to be more accurate, only started the OnlyFans as a joke. But it slowly morphed into something more serious, especially when the money started coming in. 

Jay had taken to running the site, corresponding with the top tier visitors, putting out polls and posting the content. All he had to do was show up and look pretty. And half the time, he didn’t have to do that as Jay would just take pictures whenever the light hit him in a flattering way. 

But, today was not one of the days where he could just sit back and let the light hit him. No, it was an actual photoshoot day. And a costume was already chosen for him. 

Jay helped him dress in a harness, stockings with a garter belt and of course, a thong that let his ass hole be put front and center. 

Plenty of pictures were taken of him in this lingerie before Jay stopped the camera and went and got the last accessories.

Immediately, Micheal groaned, “Uuugh, Jay. Really? Cat ears and a tail?” 

“Yep, your fans voted. They wanted to see you dressed as a kitty for this halloween.” 

“Did you rig the vote?” 

“Are you asking if I voted and posted that you had a personal favorite option in the poll? Yes. But that’s democracy, baby.” 

He groaned again, “I’m not really a cat person though. Or a kitten.” 

“Doesn’t matter, it’s for the aesthetic. Now please, let me shove this plug up your ass.” 

Micheal sighed but assumed the position, spreading his cheeks to let Jay push the plug into him. It wasn’t very large or uncomfortable, but still, tails were never Micheal’s favorite. 

They took a few more pictures, or rather several. The whole photoshoot was taking a few hours, but it would supply content for quite some time. 

The last post was of course the one Jay was most excited for. He started on all fours, with his ass facing the camera and ring light. He then lowered his chest down to almost touch the soft grey bedspread of the king bed that served as his backdrops. He spread his legs a little and arched his back.

Several pictures of him were taken before Jay reached out and grabbed one of his ass cheeks. She cupped the area, gently lifting a bit. With her thumb, she spread his cheeks a bit to show off his tail connecting directly to his pert little hole.

It was during his last pose, where his abdomen was more compressed, that he complained about the pressure in his abdomen, “Jay, I need to pee after this.” 

“Okay, do you want to go in your lingerie. That’d make a pretty set of pictures.” 

“No, I’m not posting any of that on my OnlyFans, and I forbid you from doing that either.”

“Why not? We can make a whole new kink tier.” 

“Some of my middle aged Zumba students follow me!” Maybe as part of a joke, but he knew at least two of them paid to see his abs. 

“Okay, I won’t post them, but they still would be nice pics for me to have an enjoy.”

He hummed, “Will you do something for me in turn?” 

“Depends, what are you looking for?” 

“After this, you’re going to have to do some body worship. In spanish, please.” 

Jay laughed, “Okay, yeah, I can do that for you, gatito.” 

Even just that sent a shiver down Micheal’s spine. “Let me know when you’ve got enough pictures for the page.” 

“I will, don’t worry.” 

A few more pictures were taken before Jay spoke again. “Okay, I’m done. Piss for me, pretty boy.” 

And that’s all it took. Despite only being mildly desperate, Micheal let go of his bladder rather quickly. The lacey panties did very little to absorb any of his pee, rather it just glistened in the artificial light and tricks straight through. With how everything was pointed, the hot piss dripping out of him chose to flow down his still tilted abdomen instead of straight down his muscular thighs. 

Hot streams of piss traveled the lengths of his body, past his hip bones and naval, all the way to his clavicle. It was there that the pee trickled off and down, staining the duvet with his piss. 

He gave a sigh of relief with his bladder finished emptying out. His partner gave a soft clap from the sidelines. “Absolutely gorgeous. Your body looks so good covered in piss. You just glisten.” 

Michael sat up, “I think this might be the biggest mess I’ve made.” 

“So far,” Jay drew closer and kissed him, “Want me to start worship now, or after you shower?” 

“Your choice.”


End file.
